Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Under One Roof
by WingedKnights
Summary: Don't you wonder; what goes on in the game, when you're not playing? There many adventures, mainly fights but whatever. I know these characters aren't mine, but us people love to play around with them, even if they aren't true. Please R & R, Thanks.
1. Fight for the TV?

Don't you wonder; what goes on in the game, when you're not playing? There many adventures, mainly fights but whatever. I know these characters aren't mine, but us people love to play around with them, even if they aren't true. Please R & R, Thanks.

**Super Smash Characters: Under One Roof**

**The Fight for the TV?**

"Marth, you don't have to jab me that hard" Pit said as Peach feed him…PEACH!

"Psh, you can't even take a hit" Marth turn around as his cape flaps as he walks away. _Here's the deal, this story is basically about what the characters do when the gamers don't play the game. So far, Marth and Pit was on Brawl facing each other. Marth just beat Pit without breaking a life. Peach is in there to heal Pit, don't they need a healer and the food cost money about 200 coins each heart container! Yes, they are cheap and force Peach to cook._ Just then, Mario came inside the room looking for Peach. He found her feeding the angel. He ran inside and pushed her off. Peach made a lovely cry as she fell flat on her pink dress. Mario started to wave his hands like a mad man.

"Mario, what are you doing?" Peach got up. _Oh yea, Mario can't talk so he is forced to use sign language but no one understand, poor Mario._ Mario made more signal as Peach got up from the floor and tries to figure out what he is trying to say.

"You…peach…feed…Pit…" Peach manage to understand half way, but she thought the wrong way. Mario actually means why are you feeding this loser, but Peach thought feed the poor fellow. So the princess took out a peach and gave Pit it. Mario got mad and slaps her hand away.

"Mario, that's not nice" Peach got a little bit mad and walked away. Mario turns sad and pouts as he walks out the room after Peach does.

"Why do they always ignore me?" Pit thought out loud as he stand up from the bed and go outside to the living room. _For your information, they all live under the same roof, almost like a HUGH castle._ Everyone was in their own little corner, for example, Zelda, Link, Toon Link, Sheik and Ganondorf are talking and chatting together in one corner or Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and all his little coworkers in another, so on and so forth. Pit looked away as he knowing that he's the only one out of a group. He walked to the couch and opens the TV to watch anything on it. Surprisingly the only show that was on was Kirby, so he watches it, but 10 minutes after, King Dedede blocked the view of the TV as he see him fighting Kirby.

"Hey, I was watching it!" Pit pushes himself a little bit forward, but then King Dedede gave him the death glare. Pit sat back down and sulk into the couch, hoping that it will just eat him up. Kirby came and push King Dedede out of the way so he also can watch the show. Soon this turned into a fight, but someone grabs the remote and changed the show into…Pokemon. Everyone's head turn towards the dumbass that changed the channel. It was the Pokemon Trainer, Jim, but everyone just all him Pokemon Trainer for some weird reason.

"Do you want to die, Pokemon Trainer?" Meta Knight said in a harsh voice.

"IT'S NOT POKEMON TRAINER, MY NAME IS JIM!" Jim sent out Ivysaur, the Pokemon used Vine Whip and move Pit off the couch and on to the floor as he jump on. Jim also joined too while he sent out the other two Pokemons. Then Pikachu sat on top of Jim's lap, but he pushed the mouse off to the floor. Therefore, Pikachu fell on top of Pit's stomach. Since Pikachu is getting fatter and fatter that must hurt him.

"Ugh" Pit groan in pain, as he push the yellow thing off him. King Dedede grab the remote and changed back to Kirby and watch himself getting beaten up by a pink puffball. Charizard grab the remote with his hands and give it to Jim, the Pokemon Trainer changed the channel back to Pokemon. King Dedede body slams the Trainer. Jim's hand slip and the remote fell on to the floor three feet away from TV. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, the Pokemons decide to make a battle for it. They all tackle each other to get the remote. As each of them tries to control the TV, Link decided to play The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Link popped in the game and started to play as Zelda, Sheik, and Ganondorf watch him play. Toon Link sat on the floor beside the couch and plays his Black DS Lite. He was playing of course The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (on the R4)

--5 minutes pass--

Link just got through a confusing puzzle, but forgot to save it as Squirtle clicked on the power button. "GET BACK HERE!" Link got off the couch and grabs the squirrel/ turtle and started to kick its face.

"Return" Jim took back the beaten up Pokemon into its Pokeball as he realized that it's getting kicked in the face. Link twitches a little bit and took out his sword.

"I DIDN'T SAVE" Link screamed as he jab Jim from the sky, but then Ivysaur stopped him by using razor leaf at the elf. Zelda got up from the couch and threw the Pokemon onto the wall, calmly. There goes another fight. Pit was with Toon Link, watching him play the DS Lite. As the war cry of Link is let out, both of them turned to the fight. Link gave a war cry because Charizard accidentally jump on top of Zelda. Soon there was a huge fight with Link, Zelda, Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pikachu, Jim, Meta Knight, Kirby, and King Dedede. _What a mess._ Toon Link got up and walk away from the living room to the kitchen. Pit started to army crawl his way to the stairs hoping no one will jump on top of him. As unfortunate as Pit can be, Bowser fell down the stairs and land on top of the poor angel.

"Watch it!" Bowser's voice gave Pit the chills that could freeze his spine cord for 15 brawl matches. The green monster walked away into the living room to see what's the noise was about. Pit slowly snap out of he's daze by Peach waving her hand in front of the misunderstood angel. Pit jumped back by surprised.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Pit rubbed the back of his head as a sign of being stupid. Peach smile a little bit and walked away. Pit turned his head as Peach walk pass him. The princess walked into the kitchen, most likely making something for the fighters. It is a brutal fight, Pit thought as he walked up the stairs and made his way to his bedroom. _Due in next time on Super Smash Characters: Under One Roof._


	2. Marth and Fox are Friends?

Marth and Fox are Best Friends

Super Smash Characters: Under One Roof

Marth and Fox are Best Friends?

_The gamer had invited his/her friends to play Brawl; they first played 1 hour of Story Mode, another hour for Team Coin competition. It was Fox and Marth in Green Team, Link and Zelda in the Red Team. At the last game, Fox and Marth beat Link and Zelda so badly that it was 634 coins to 159 coins. The four gamers got tired and shut down the Wii to do something else. So everyone got back into the Brawl Castle._

"Nice one Marth" Fox high five the prince.

"We beat their asses so badly, it got to hurt, Oh here comes the losers" Marth sees Link and Zelda pouting their way back, "Come on let's rub it in" Fox smirked at his remark and nodded.

"That was a pathetic game" Fox laughed with Marth in front of the two elves.

"I know they're like the worst team ever" the Prince said.

"We make a good team" Fox included

"I'll agree, come on let's cheer on this wonderful battle" the two buddies link arms and skip to the kitchen to get drunk. Link and Zelda slowly made their way into the living room and pout on the couch. _Hey that rhymes, Opps out of topic._

"Why didn't you go for Fox when I could attack Marth?" Link yelled at Zelda.

"We could just gang up on them instead of one-on-one battles" the Princess said.

"They went through us and corner us on the edge" Link started to nag.

"You actually want a girl to face a fox by herself?" Zelda fold her arms across her chest.

"That will make it better for us all, we have unlimited life beside"

"But if you lost a life you killed 100 coins there"

"Whatever, I give up" Link threw his arms in the air and storm into his room.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen…_Fox and Marth started to get drunk and yet high by the beer. _Marth is the one who offered it._ They started to spill the beer into random cups which had the names: Kirby and Ike. They laugh like idiots and started to talk to unknown things; _Note to Self: Never give Marth and Fox any alcohol anymore, very bad._

"GIVE ME ANOTHER ROUND" Fox held up his mug of full beer to Peach. She looked inside it.

"It's full, Fox" Peach said with worried.

"GIVE ME ANOTHER ROUND I SAY" Fox started to walk in a zigzag and fell on top of Marth.

"Mommy, I want a sword for my birthday" Marth hugged Fox.

"Ok, you're birthday is on March 41, right?" Fox accidentally pour the beer on the Prince's head.

"Yup, and I want a tuna too" he took another gulp of beer.

"Sure, best friend"_ They keep drinking and drinking until the end of time._

_The Next Morning, the gamer decide to invite his/her friends over again. They used the same characters, same map, same coin game; the only different is Friendly Fire (you can injure your teammates) is on. Well after the match, Fox and Marth had lost the round. The gamers continue to play friendly fire, yet again Marth and Fox lost (Badly). So after the game, the losers had hung their head as they enter the castle. While Link and Zelda go went inside really happily._

"You rule, Link" Zelda hugged the young hero, kissing him on the cheek.

"You did well yourself, Princess" he wraps his arms around Zelda's waist, but touching her butt also. Someone cough behind him, Link turned around to see whose sick, but found himself face-to-face with Sheik. Link dropped the poor princess, but with quick reaction, he grabs her wrist and pulled her up. "Sorry, Princess"

"It's fine" Zelda blushes as she realized what just happen. "Come on, let's go and celebrate the 5-0 wins" Zelda cheered, Link picked up the princess bridal style and leads her into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the losers flop down on to the comfy couch and surprisingly they didn't bicker about the fight, they just sat down sulking. As the two best friends glare at something aimlessly, Sheik had sneak behind the couch just to annoy the two buddies.

"Pathetic losers" she had whispered into their ears. That had broken the thin rope. Marth stood up.

"We would have won, if you didn't Ko'd me about two times!" the prince declared.

"It was an accident, Zelda was standing right in front of you" Fox held tightly onto the nearest soft object…which was Kirby. Kirby was apparently mad at Marth and Fox for using his cup yesterday and just had notice it a few hours ago. But poor as Kirby can be, he was caught in-between Fox arms.

"So you knew I was there, but still attack her. And she didn't even die, after you smash hit _ME!_" the prince place his hand on his chest in a dramatic matter.

"I-I forgot that Friendly Fire was on" Fox whimpers as Kirby nearly got his way out of the death trap but failed miserably.

Marth flung his arms in the air. "That's what everyone says! Whatever I don't care, I'm going to my room" the pretty boy had storm up the stairs and into his room.

"B-b-but it was a mistake" Fox went into feeble position and rock himself on the couch as Kirby made many sad attempts on getting out. "H-he didn't believe me, I thought we were best friends, Marth" as he said that sentence, the poor fox had cried himself to sleep on the couch…using Kirby as a pillow. _Due in next time on Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Under One Roof._


End file.
